


Something to Celebrate

by star_kid



Series: RFA + Parenting [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, telling yoosung you're pregnant (':
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_kid/pseuds/star_kid
Summary: If you guys were going to go out to dinner to celebrate something, you should at least have something to celebrate.





	

        "Since we don't have any patients, let's go out to eat!" Yoosung laughed. You wrinkled your nose at the suggestion. "Hmm... if you don't like the reason for the occasion, how about since you bought me a new pair of glasses?"  
        "I don't think that's a  good enough reason either." You teased.  
        "We should still eat out at least once a week. We can go somewhere nice. I don't like always eating at home."  
        You laughed at your husband, finding his whining a little bit adorable. "You're acting like a baby, Yoosung." You immediately regret your choice of words, scared for some reason that if you said 'baby,' he'd catch on.  
        "I'm like a baby?" He sighed before a smile grew on his lips. "Thats not good... We should have a baby fast. That way I can prove I'm not a baby."  
        His words, while they shocked you a bit, were comforting. You'd talked with Yoosung before about starting a family, but it was always somehow agreed that later would be better. Neither of you knew much about kids in the first place, and you'd never done the math to see if it was affordable. Giving birth was a thought scary enough to make you cry a few times since you'd found out you were pregnant, so that played a huge part in your anxiety. The topic of having a baby was never discussed very in depth, but while neither of you seemed completely against it, you both had doubts.  
        You smiled, though you weren't sure how genuine it was. You were so nervous you felt like your heart could overwork itself if it started beating any faster. Your husband must have noticed your hesitation, because he cocked an eyebrow before reaching out to lightly grasp your arm. He was about to start speaking, but you cut him off before he had even started by placing your lips on his.  
        "I have another surprise for you." You said as you began to back your body away from his. "The glasses were just the first part of your present. I have one last thing for you."  
        Your back was turned to him as you pretended to rummage through your purse even though his "gift" was neatly placed on top of everything else. Nerves had almost got the better of you, but before they could completely, you exhaled slowly and turned back to him with a small box in your hands. When he looked at what you held, confusion was painted over his features.   
        Slowly, you began to walk towards him with the small box in front of you. When you were within his reach, he carefully stretched out his arm to attempt to grab the box. His hand merely hovered over it, sensing a mix of excitement and dread coming from you. Concern began to mix with confusion and he opened his mouth to speak.  
        "(y/n), babe?" Yoosung slowly brought himself up to look into your eyes. He brushed your bangs to the side of your face before continuing. "Are you okay?"  
        Moments like these were what made you believe that this would be okay. When he could sense that something was wrong, he'd do his best to comfort you and make sure everything was alright. The number of times you'd been saved from your head by him was above what you could keep track of. You imagined having a child added to the mixture; having two parents to comfort, defend, and love them, and your nerves were immediately eased.  
        You cracked a small smile and let out a small breathy laugh. "Yeah, of course." You brought yourself closer to his chest and pushed the box into his hands. Silently, you urged him to open it.  
        His fingers began to pull at the green ribbon you had tied around it, just something to make it a little more exciting. As he reached for the lid, your hand immediately went to his. Your mouth opened to say something, but you decided against it. Your heart and mind were both racing, and you found it better to let things just play out than to continue stalling. Your hand came back to your other, then you nervously held them at your chest.  
        When he first looked inside, it was almost hard for you to watch. You weren't sure what his reaction would be and you weren't sure you were ready to see it. He stared at the box's contents for a few moments before his eyes went wide.  
        "Wai-wait.... Is this...?" He stuttered out. "(y/n), are you....?"  His eyes moved to yours, and you felt a tear fall down your face before you even realized it was there. You nodded your head, a small smile beginning to find it's way to your face.  
        For a moment, he said nothing, which made fear boil up in your stomach once more. His hand went up and intertwined itself in his hair as he looked back to the positive pregnancy test in his hands. Without warning, he pulled you into a hug. He didn't let you go, only stood there for minutes without saying a word.  
        When he finally spoke, his voice was soft and shaky. "(y/n), we're gong to be parents."  
        You nodded slowly, trying to maintain steady breathing as this all sank in.  
        Yoosung made some room between the two of you before softly gripping either side of your face and kissing you. When your eyes opened, you could see that there were tears threatening to fall from his eyes and a soft smile played at his lips. His hands slowly fell to your belly, where they lingered for a few moments. A light laugh began to escape from his mouth and he let a tear fall.  
        "I'm going to be a dad!" He smiled at your belly, probably imagining the child in a few months. "(y/n), we're going to have a baby!" His voice became obviously more excited with each word.  
        More tears came from your eyes and you threw your arms up around his neck. You laughed into his neck, relieved that he was happy.  
        Suddenly, he froze. You backed away from him, slightly concerned at his sudden change of mood. "Yoosung...?" You asked softly.  
        "I have to tell my mom!" You let out a breath you didn't even know you were holding and laughed. "We should video chat with her! I want to see her face! Y'know, she's always wanted grandkids so I think she was a little disappointed when I wasn't having any luck with girls. She'll be so happy!"  
        "Go call her! I want to be there too!"


End file.
